A cylinder liner of an engine serves to guide the movement of the piston ring, and contains therein a quantity of oil to restrict excessive abrasion of the piston and the piston ring, thereby reducing consumption of oil and preventing damage of the engine in the long run.
In a cylinder block manufacturing method where a cylinder liner is directly welded to a base material during casting of a cylinder block, it should be apparent that the cylinder liner and the base material must be securely adhered therebetween. This is because deformation of an inner bore at the cylinder liner caused by residual stress generated in the course of casting the cylinder block should be minimized even under high temperature operating conditions during operation of an engine, and the function of the cylinder liner thus described should be properly carried out.